<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>future violet by lumielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525030">future violet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumielle/pseuds/lumielle'>lumielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Is Bad At Being Tied Up - The Fic, Pre-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumielle/pseuds/lumielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Do you like it?” Hajime asks, a nod to the tie.<br/>It takes Tooru a moment to register the question. “I can’t touch you,” he says eventually, sounding conflicted.<br/>Hajime laughs. “And that didn’t occur to you, say, before you suggested I tie you up?”</p>
</blockquote>Oikawa convinces Iwaizumi to tie him up during sex. Unfortunately, they both underestimate how strong Oikawa is.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>future violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i wrote this a while back as a request from a follower on tumblr! since i passed 1.5k followers i decided to tidy this up and post it here! please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Tooru’s idea, as many of their experiments tend to be. </p><p>Hajime has to admit, this one’s not half bad.</p><p>Tooru’s on his back, naked, hands tied to the bed, and squirming something fierce. His body is liquid fire under Hajime’s touch, responding to every minuscule twitch of his fingers, to every brush of lips against sweaty skin. Hajime likes being in control. Or, the illusion, at least — Tooru’s tied hands are a mere technicality. He finds himself falling prey to Tooru’s keening whines, the fire in his eyes, his body singing. Hajime finds himself giving him exactly what he wants when he wants it, because he’s weak like that, and maybe that’s okay. If anything, it has gotten him no complaints so far. </p><p>“Iwa-chan, please—” Tooru chokes out, hips tipping up to chase after Hajime’s hand, his thigh, anything. Hajime cocks his head to one side, smirking.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Get inside me already,” Tooru commands, face flushed. Hajime sees his arms straining against the tie binding his wrists and he’s sure Tooru would have covered his face were he able to. Hajime’s eyes flit to Tooru’s groin, cock leaking precum all over his stomach, and he swallows heavily. His mouth is watering. There goes his half-baked plan to make him beg for it — it doesn’t sound all that great of an idea when just one look at him is enough to make Hajime twitch in excitement. If Tooru wants him, looking at him <em>like that</em>, what choice does he really have?</p><p>“Hajime,” Tooru moans, voice scratchy and low. He lifts his hips as if to eradicate all remaining doubts about his intentions — a superfluous effort, because Hajime never had any to begin with. They’ve been at it for the better part of an hour, and Tooru has been <em>very</em> vocal about it all.</p><p>“Noisy,” Hajime says, bending down to drop wet, openmouthed kisses to Tooru’s chest. Tooru harrumphs, but when Hajime nudges their hips together, finally, he shuts up and lets out a delightful sigh instead.</p><p>The slide in is easy. Hajime spent enough time fingering Tooru to last him a lifetime, he thinks. Weren’t it for the fantastic view and the enthusiastic responses, he might have skipped to this part earlier, but working him open with his fingers always makes for a good time. Hajime has made Tooru come from his fingers alone more times than he can count, especially in the beginning stages of their relationship, back when everything felt new and overwhelming. Tooru still asks him to just finger him sometimes, but he can tell that they both need more than that today.</p><p>When Hajime pushes all the way inside, he and Tooru both shudder. The bedframe creaks rather harshly, and Hajime realizes Tooru’s yanking at it with his arms.</p><p>“You good?”</p><p>Tooru looks up athim with wild eyes. “If you don’t move in the next three seconds I’m breaking up with you.”</p><p>Hajime barks out a laugh, but it only does so much to mask the surge of arousal shooting through his body.</p><p>“So demanding.” Then, he moves<em>.</em></p><p>Hajime pulls out a couple of inches. Before Tooru can open his mouth to tell him to hurry up, he pushes back in, snapping his hips hard and fast. Tooru gives a shout that sets Hajime’s skin alight with shivers, and he keeps going, holding on to Tooru’s hips as he fucks into him. Tooru’s glazed eyes linger on him, his mouth half open and his fingers curling and uncurling above his head.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Hajime asks, a nod to the tie.</p><p>It takes Tooru a moment to register the question. “I can’t touch you,” he says eventually, sounding conflicted.</p><p>Hajime laughs. “And that didn’t occur to you, say, <em>before</em> you suggested I tie you up?”</p><p>“Don’t make fun of me! Just, do something about it,” Tooru orders, lifting his head up off the pillows. Hajime has no objections to that.</p><p>Letting go of Tooru’s hips, he slides up on the bed, hips pumping, and props himself up on his elbows, their lips just in kissing range. Tooru wastes no time, pushing up to meld them together. There’s no patience in his kiss; it’s hungry, devouring, and he swallows up the moan Hajime lets out, making Hajime realize once more that it’s really Tooru who’s in control here. If he asked Hajime to jump out of the window right now, he is only half sure he’d even question him.</p><p>“Go harder,” Tooru gasps. Hajime complies.</p><p>“Touch me.” Hajime wraps his hand around him.</p><p>“Kiss me.” No questions asked.</p><p>Hajime pulls out all the stops in his repertoire, and judging by Tooru’s breathless moans, he’s doing a pretty good job of it. It’s affecting him, too. There’s something thrilling about it all, the way Tooru watches him with hazy eyes, telling him what to do. He feels amazing, looks amazing, <em>sounds</em> amazing.</p><p>“You’re so good,” Tooru gasps, “so good, right there, Hajime, <em>oh</em>—”</p><p>His arm muscles ripple visibly as he screws his eyes shut and yanks on the tie again, and if he weren’t so far gone already, Hajime would have played around with the idea of cutting him loose after all. But there’s no room for thought or action. Hajime feels it coming before he can gather the presence of mind to do anything about it. His balls begin to tighten in that telltale sort of way, and Tooru cries out his name just so — and then, before he knows it, three things happen at the same time.</p><ol>
<li>Tooru comes explosively, warbling out a mess of unintelligible nonsense as he spills all over his own chest.</li>
<li>The tie around his wrists rips with a satisfying <em>thwack</em>—</li>
<li>And a fist collides with Hajime’s face, <em>hard</em>.</li>
</ol><p>For a moment, Hajime’s vision goes black. Then he lets out a yelp of pain, hands flying up belatedly to shield his pulsing eye. His hips screech to a halt, and he faintly registers Tooru scrambling out from under him, hands fluttering along his forearms.</p><p>“Shit,” Tooru curses, “Iwa-chan, are you okay?”</p><p>Hajime winces, shaking his head in disbelief. “You fucking punched me in the face,” he says, dumbfounded. “You fucking <em>ripped</em> the tie. What the fuck. <em>Ow!</em>” </p><p>Tooru wails. “I didn’t mean to! I swear! I just, I felt so <em>good</em>, and then all of a sudden — I couldn’t control it! Iwa-chan, I’m so sorry! Let me take a look?”</p><p>Hajime reluctantly drops his hand, squinting at his distraught boyfriend. His entire face feels like it’ll be swollen in the morning, but his left eye in particular? Absolutely obliterated. Is it still there? Will he go blind? Was Tooru hiding a weird sort of orgasm-triggered superpower from him all this time? Questions only the gods know the answers to. He glances at the scraps of red fabric lining the pillows and swallows as a weird tingling sensation goes through his lower half.He knew Tooru was strong, but that strong? <em>Fucking hell</em>.</p><p>“Fuck, Tooru, you idiot,” Hajime says again. “I’m never tying you up again.”</p><p>Tooru’s still carefully inspecting his face, but he ducks his head when he feels Hajime’s eyes on him. “Sorry, Iwa-chan. I’ll get you something to ice that before it bruises.”</p><p>He scuttles off, only to return two minutes later with a bag of frozen peas in hand. At least he has the decency to look appropriately sorry to match his words, and Hajime’s initial irritation dissolves into muted amusement. Of course something like this would happen. When has anything ever gone according to plan when Tooru was involved?</p><p>“Come here,” he says, opening his arms. Tooru offers a little smile and settles down again, gently holding the peas to Hajime’s battered eye.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan,” he says again, pressing a tiny kiss to Hajime’s cheek. “But take it as a compliment?”</p><p>Hajime laughs. “You’ve got nerves, Tooru. But you’ve got a point.”</p><p>“See? Iwa-chan is such a good boyfriend. The <em>best</em>. Oh, and sorry about that, I guess?” Tooru gestures at Hajime’s crotch. He’s still half hard, which borders on a fucking miracle. A cheeky grin appears on Tooru’s lips. “You want me to do something about that? Reliable sources tell me I’m amazing at giving head.”</p><p>Hajime glances at the shredded tie again, then at the set of Tooru’s teasing mouth, blood rushing south.</p><p>“Get to it, then,” he says, half smiling.</p><p>Tooru doesn’t need to be told twice.</p><p><em>Well</em>, Hajime thinks as he watches Tooru settle between his thighs, licking his lips. Even if he wakes up with a bruise tomorrow morning, this could’ve gone a lot worse.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>